In the field of computer peripheral systems using fixed and removable disks, such as in a disk drive subsystem, it is desirable to locate these disks and the components for using them within a housing. In order to preserve the information on the disks, the disks should be protected in the system both when not in use and when in use. Thus, it is desirable to provide positive protection for a fixed disk located in the system from contamination when the system is not in use and also to prevent the clean air in the housing from leaking out into the atmosphere. Also, it is desirable to provide positive protection for the fixed disk from contamination during insertion and removal of the cartridge.
To protect the information on the fixed and removable disks during operation of the system, a clean room atmosphere should be provided for the disks. This is accomplished by using a purging air flow through the system. The apparatus for filtering and cleaning the purging air, for applying sufficient pressure to move the purging air, to provide proper flow paths for the purging air over the surfaces of the disks and providing positive protection for the purging air flow from contamination, are provided in one unit. A combination of elements providing the proper seals both when the computer system is not in operation and when the computer system is in operation and providing for the flow of purging air while protecting the purging air from contamination has long been sought for.
It is an object of this invention to provide positive protection for a fixed disk from contamination when a computer peripheral system using a fixed disk is not in operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide positive protection for both the fixed disk and a removable disk from contamination when a computer peripheral system using a fixed disk and a removable disk is in operation.
It is a further object of this invention to facilitate providing a clean room atmosphere for fixed and removable disks while the computer peripheral system is in operation by utilizing a purging air flow in the computer peripheral system while protecting the purging air flow from contamination.